The Roses
by COOKIEMONSTERZ1000
Summary: Connie and Steven are at a picnic in Stevens mothers garden. when Connie tells Steven her parents can't take her to birthday lunch the next day so Steven choses to give Connie a special rose he planted in the garden.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One wonderful June day Steven was sleeping in when his phone rang. Steven woke up reached over to his bedside table to grab his phone he found it and opened his eyes to see who was calling it was Connie. He picked up.

"hello Connie" Steven said tired.

"oh hi Steven did I wake you. You sound tired" Connie asked.

"yeah you did but its ok what time is it" he looked at the clock which said it was 2:30 pm "wow 2:30."

"yeah steven" connie said with a giggle. "so I called because I was wondering if we could have a picnic."

"yeah sure how about we meet outside my house."

"ok I am bringing brownies."

"ok see ya in a bit."

"bye steven" they hung up. Steven got up got dressed made some sandwiches and grabbed a pitcher of pink lemonade. There was a nock at the door.

"one sec" Steven said setting the sandwiches and lemonade down walked out of the kitchen to see connie standing outside the door in a t-shirt and shorts with her hair up in a ponytail and her classic red boots she wasn't waring her glasses though. Steven walked up to the door and opened it. " hey Connie one sec I need to get the food feel free to come in and wait" Steven said with a smile.

"ok Steven so were are we going to set up" Connie asked walking in and sitting down on the couch.

"oh I know it'll be a surprise."

"ok."

"great one sec" Steven ran into the kitchen picked up the sandwiches and the lemonade with 2 cups puts them in to a basket then walks out "done, come on let's go" Steven says as garnet walks out of her room "oh hi garnet."

"hi Steven" garnet says sitting on the couch.

"oh garnet show Connie ruby and sapphire" Steven asked with a big smile.

"who" Connie asked.

"ok Steven" garnet said defusing into ruby and sapphire.

"hello connie" sapphire says sitting next to ruby.

"wow hi."

"I'm ruby this is sapphire" ruby says pulling sapphire into a hug.

"nice to meet you" connie said.

"well Connie you've already met us" sapphire says.

"ok sapphire let's turn back" ruby said standing and picking up sapphire making her giggle.

"ok ruby" she says as ruby spins her around and fuzes into garnet.

"so were are you 2 going" Garnet said after fussing.

"on a picnic" Connie replied "steven come on let's go" she was out the door already.

"ok wait up" Steven said "bye garnet" he was gone.

"bye" garnet said giggled and said "ah young love."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"so Steven where are we having the picnic" Connie asked after awhile.

"oh wait we have to go back to my place we need to use the warp pad" steven said stopping.

"what really."

"yeah come on" Steven said running back to the house Connie running close behind. They got back walked in to see amethyst arms full of food from the fridge.

"oh hi Steven" amethyst said eating a chip.

"hey amethyst" Steven replies.

"hello" Connie says.

"hey" amethyst said and goes into her room.

"ok connie stand on this" Steven says standing on the warp pad.

"yeah ok" Connie mumbles. She stands on the warp pad and Steven activates it and they warp to steven's moms garden that garnet and pearl showed steven and he had secretly been taking care of it. "wow Steven were are we."

"this is my garden well it's my moms but now it's mine I have been caring for it for awhile now" Steven saids and chuckles.

"it's beautiful Steven" Connie replies walking through the many flowers some Shes never even heard of.

"thanks" Steven says happily but not as beautiful as you steven thought setting up the picnic on a plain bed of grass "hey connie over here I have already set up."

"ok coming" Connie said walking up to Steven and sitting down on the blanket she brought "hey Steven I was wondering way there aren't any bugs here I haven't seen any."

"its a magic place" Steven said as if that explained everything.

"oh ok" connie said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"one sec be right back" steven said after a bit he gets up and walks away Connie couldn't see him. Steven went to make Connie a flower crown just because. Five minutes later he sneaked up behind Connie a put a beautiful flower crown on her head Wichita got her by surprise. She looked up to see a happy Steven standing behind her. He sat down as she toke the crown off looked at the pretty flowers that made it.

"aww Steven, thanks its so pretty but why" Connie asked putting it back on.

"just because I can" Steven replied then toke a bite of his sandwich. This made Connie laugh. "uh Connie why did want to have a picnic anyway."

"oh I just wanted too."

"ok" Steven finished his sandwich then poured himself and Connie a glass of lemonade and handed connie her glass she thanked him and picked a flower next to her and put it behind her ear just because.

"so Steven you know my birthday is tomorrow."

"oh yeah you told me your parent are taking you to lunch."

"yeah well we were but I found out they can't because they are to busy."

"aww well how bout this tomorrow we can came back here and we can tend to the flowers and I'll give you my present."

"sounds good."

"ok."

"oh I almost forgot the brownies I brought" she said taking the 4 brownies she brought taking 2 for herself and giving Steven the other 2. Steven toke a bite.

"wow Connie this is good" he said with his mouth full which made Connie laugh.

"thanks Steven I made them myself" she ate hers. After then finished there brownies they packed up the picnic and went back to the warp pad. After they got back Connie said good bye and left but when see got home she remembered the she didn't have her glasses on and the flowers were still on her head so toke her glasses out of the basket and put them on and toke off the flowers. She went inside and went to her room and set the flowers on the table it was almost 4:30 so she went down stairs and watch a couple of movies. After Connie left Steven just ate dinner and read comic books.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day Steven woke up early to set up Connies' surprise he was going to the garden to plant a new flower garnet gave him last night they were this special rose that were magically different from any normal rose when picked they will not die and change according to the persons, in this case Connies', mood plus they fully grow in 30 mins and Steven told Connie he'd call her when she can come over. He went planted them sat in the garden reading a comic for a half hour when they were fully grown garnet came and programmed the ones he picked to show Connies' mood then garnet left and Steven tided a red ribbon around it into a bow. By than it was 1:00 Steven warped back home and called Connie she was there in 10 minutes.

"hello Steven" Connie said when Steven opened the door she was in her normal dress and a French braid.

"hello Connie happy birthday" Steven said which made Connie smile.

"well aren't we going to your garden."

"oh yeah come on" they stood on the warp pad it activated when they a peered Steven put a blind fold on Connie she wouldn't see her surprise.

"Steven why do I need this."

"so you don't spoil your surprise."

"oh ok" steven grabbed her hand so he wouldn't lose her. Steven brought her to where he set up her present. He toke the blind fold of Connie so she could see the gorgeous roses I front of her.

"oh these are pretty what are they."

"roses, wait here" Steven said giving her the bouquet of roses and a note that said 'happy birth day these roses will never die and will change according to your mood red: angry

*blue: sad

*yellow: emberessed

*green: happy

*black: normal

*pink: in love

He gave her the note first she read it then he gave her the roses they turned pink as soon as she touched them. Which got Steven by surprise when Connie noticed they were pink it turned half pink half yellow.

"uh Steven I... Uh I .. I love you ok" Steven just stood there for a bit then said.

"Connie I love you too." Connie set the flowers down and wrapped her arm around Stevens neck again that got Steven by surprise.

He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into a kiss. After it ended Connie said.

"thanks for the best birthday ever Steven"

"your welcome" and Connie kissed him again.


End file.
